


First Meeting

by Starii



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was little Ness would always go to a park that was between Onett and Twoson where he would play on his favourite red swing, however, this day was different as another person was on his favourite swing...</p><p>A girl named Paula Polestar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Intween Park, Entrance - Day

_Dozens of People stand in front of the locked gate's of the park as two men appear, the first man was The Mayor of Onett, while the second was The Mayor of Twoson._

Onett Mayor  
Attention residents of Onett...And Twoson, after a deal to make a park between both town, today Is the day where It Is now fully reached completion and Is ready for its grand opening.

_The Mayor of Twoson takes's out a giant pair of golden scissors._

Twoson Mayor  
And with these pair of scissors, me and The Mayor of Onett will cut this red ribbon and will open the gate's for many people to enter this park and have a great time! Ready other Mayor?

_The Mayor of Onett grabs one half of the scissors._

Onett Mayor  
Ready.

_They cut the ribbon, soon after people cheer as the gates of the park open and start to enter, one such person, a little boy named Ness, Is going Into the park with his mother._

Ness  
What Is this place mommy?

Linda  
Why It's a new park that just opened Ness, a park Is a place where people can do many things, such as going on picnics, walk around and even play at a playground...But I'm not sure there's a playground ar--

Ness  
RED SWING!

_Ness points to a red swing nearby and runs towards It, he quickly sits on It, before trying to swing...Only to fail._

Ness  
Aww...I can't swing.

Linda  
Here, let me help you, Ness.

_Linda start's to push Ness on the swing, who seem's to enjoy It._

Ness  
(Happy)  
YEY, HIGHER MOMMY, HIGHER!

Linda  
(Happy)  
If only your Father was here to see this...  
But he has a conference at Summers...And I respect that.

_Ness keep's on getting pushed on the swing by Linda for quite awhile, soon half the day has passed and people are starting to leave the park._

Ness  
(Happy)  
HIGHER MOMMY, HIGHER!

Linda  
(Tired)  
Ness, The sun's about to set, everyone's starting to leave, can we please go home?

Ness  
(Sad)  
Oh...Ok...

Linda  
But we can co---

Ness  
(Happy)  
YEY WE CAN COME BACK TOMORROW!

_Ness quickly run's out of the park, causing Linda to give chase._

Linda  
NESS WAIT THERE'S KIDNAPPERS AND MUSHROOMS AROUND THE AREA!

_Cut To_

  
Five Days Later

  
Intween Park, Playground - Day

_Ness and Linda arrive at the playground after five straight days of Ness telling her to push her on the red swing._

Linda  
So...Ness, do you want me to push you on the swing again for the fifth time this week?

Ness  
No thanks, I think I can do It by myself now!

Linda  
Oh, thank go--I mean, that's great Ness, your learning to do things by yourself now, now If you excuse me I'm going to sit on that bench over there.

_Linda points to a bench near the playground._

Ness  
Okay!

_Linda leaves to sit on the bench while Ness heads for the red swing...However upon heading to the swing, Ness gasps, someone Is already on the swing, he quickly hides behind a nearby slide and looks at the figure._

Ness  
(Confused)  
Who Is She...And why Is she sitting on my favourite swing?

_The figure Is revealed to be a small girl, around Ness age, she Is blonde and has a ribbon on her hair, she Is also wearing a pink dress and Is happily enjoying the swing, Ness does not seem amused._

Ness  
I think I'll tell that girl to get off the swing now.

_He walk's towards the girl, however before he could say anything...No word's come out of his mouth, In fact, he starts to blush._

Ness  
AHH, WHAT'S HAPPENING!

_He runs back from behind the slide as the girl, who Is obviously now a young Paula Polestar, stops and look's around._

Paula  
Hello?

_Paula shrugs and continues to play on the red swing as Ness looks from afar. Meanwhile, Linda Is watching Ness, when a young woman come's over to her, It's Paula's mother, Roberta._

Roberta  
Is that your son?

_Linda turn's towards Roberta and smiles._

Linda  
Yeah, you can sit down here If you want.

Roberta  
Oh, why thank you!

_Roberta sits's beside Linda._

Roberta  
I just spent most of my day worried about my daughter, Paula.

Linda  
Oh, that girl by the swings?

Roberta  
Yeah...I'm just scared that something bad might happen to her.

Linda  
Classic Mother's, there alway's worried about their kid, look, our children are doing fine so far, besides I don't see any drug dealers or people who always stand behind trees acting odd yet, so this park's doing well so far.

Roberta  
Yeah...I guess your right, I'm always so busy looking after a lot of kids, I think having one child Is enough...And Paula Is a perfect daughter.

Linda  
Yeah, she looks great...You know, this Is great, I finally have a friend I can talk to at parks now, now I'm closer to starting a gossiping group!

Roberta  
Oh, you want discussion, I got tons, I even made a list.

Linda  
Oh...I'm sure It's a small list.

Roberta  
Nope!

_She take's out a very long list which reach's the slide Ness Is hiding behind._

Roberta  
Let's begin talking about...Jobs, I work at a daycare, which Is my own home due to economic downfall In my town, you?

Linda  
Housewife.

Roberta  
Oh, housewives can be great, do you know they can get extra hobbies when nobody is bothering them, I mean how can you do so many things It's like near impossible because I'm working at a pre-school and such.

Linda  
Oh boy...

_Meanwhile back with Ness, he try's to get Paula to notice him by reaching out to her, however, he always backs out at the last second._

Ness  
I have to do something, this might be the only time I'll talk to this girl In my entire life...No, I can't let that happen!

_He turn's back towards Paula, only to notice her jump off the red swing and walk somewhere else In the playground, Ness gasps._

Ness  
OH NO, SHE'S LEAVING!

_Ness begins to follow Paula all around the playground, trying to get the girl to notice him, such as by the slides, tunnels and monkey bars...However all attempts proved to be futile, as he fell from the monkey bars, was too slow In the tunnel and slid down the slide before Paula could even get to It, after all, three attempts failed, Ness sits by a sandpit, depressed._

Ness  
(Sad)  
My attempts failed...She's probably going to leave soon forever and I won't see her again, oh fuzzy pickles.

Boy  
Hehehe.

Ness  
Huh?

_Ness turns back towards the swings, Paula Is now back on his favourite red swing again, however, a boy Is watching her, planning to push her off when she get's high enough. Once she does he walks towards her, ready to push, Paula and her mother are unaware as Roberta Is busy still talking to Linda, only Ness Is aware and he gasps._

Ness  
Oh, my god, he's going to hurt her...NOOO!!

_Ness get's out of the sandpit and run's towards the boy, just as he's about to push Paula off the swing, Ness quickly tackles him into the smooth plastic ground there standing on, Paula suddenly stops and turns around._

Paula  
Huh?

_Paula get's off the swing and looks at Ness and The Boy. Ness get's off from the boy, who looks at his arm, It's now red and he start's to cry._

Boy  
(Crying)  
WHAA, MOMMY THAT BOY IN THE BASEBALL CAP GAVE ME AN OWIE, WHAA MOMMY!

_He run's off as Paula look's at Ness, concerned for him, Ness look's at Paula, blushing._

Paula  
(Concerned)  
Oh my gosh, are you okay...Are you hurt?

Ness  
I'm fine, what about you?

Paula  
(Confused)  
Me? I'm fine, why did you ask me that?

Ness  
That Boy was going to push you off that swing when you were high enough.

_Paula gasps but smiles._

Paula  
Then...You saved me!

Ness  
I...Yeah, I guess I did.

Paula  
Thank you, your so kind, want to go on the swings with me?

Ness  
Oh, I was...But my spot was kind of taken.

Paula  
(Confused)  
Huh?

_Paula turn's towards the red swing._

Paula  
Oh, sorry, I'll take the one beside the swing then!

Ness  
Oh, thank you!

_Paula help's Ness back up and together they head to the swings and have fun together, afterwards, they go off the swings and go on slides, monkey bars, and tunnels, eventually, Roberta comes's towards the two._

Roberta  
Enjoying your time here Paula dear?

Paula  
Mommy, look I made a new friend!

_The two look towards Ness, who smiles at them, they smile back._

Roberta  
Oh, how wonderful, but It's time to go home now Paula, It's getting late.

Paula  
Aww okay...But wait!

_She run's back towards Ness._

Paula  
What's your name...I never quite got It?

Ness  
Ness, Ness Bound.

Paula  
That's beautiful...My name's Paula, Paula Polestar.

Ness  
(Shy)  
Your names great as well Paula.

Paula  
Thank you...I'll never forget you, Ness Bound.

_They both smile before Paula run's back to her Mother, they hold hands as the two leave the park, Ness watch's they leave blissfully as Linda appears behind him._

Ness  
Mommy...I think I'm In love.

Linda  
That's nice sweetie, and I had to sit around listening to that woman's life for four hours.  
(She pats his hat.)  
But good for you Ness, you found love at an early age, I hope It will go well, pretty soon you'll take responsibility, like watching the house while me and your father go on night outs so we don't have to hire expensive babysitters.

Mother  
EXCUSE ME!

_An angry mother appears beside Linda and Ness as the boy from earlier appears behind her, crying._

Mother  
Is that him son?

Boy  
Yeah, that was the boy that tackled me.

Linda  
Who Ness, he wouldn't hurt a fly.

Mother  
You're defending your son!? He should be punished, I'm calling the police and there going to charge your son for assault Miss...

Linda  
It's Mrs...

_Linda grabs Ness._

Linda  
MRS RUN!

_Linda, holding Ness run's out of the playground as the boy and his mother look on In shock._

Ness (Narration)  
And that was the day I met Paula Polestar  
A girl who I thought would not be In my life that much...  
But soon as the years passed...I found out that she will stick by me.  
And that we'll be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hoped you enjoy my first fanfiction I wrote...Well, script fanfiction. Sorry If they're a few mistakes, I'm planning to do more of these In the future so If you liked this story then stay tuned!


End file.
